digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Fusion
, pronounced ''Digimon Cross Wars, is the sixth anime series in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. It is divided into two seasons, with the second season titled , and is followed by a sequel series titled ''Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. It is the first Digimon anime series to not have an associated movie. Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first season in the series to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine. The art style for the series is more like the first four seasons than that of Data Squad, and traditions such as the Goggles have been brought back. It is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in Widescreen and in Hi-Def. No official word has been released on whether it will be dubbed and aired in North America or Europe, although Toei has filed a trademark for a "Digimon Fusion Battles" with the US Patent and Trademark Office.http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=85081532 The premiere of this new series coincides with the release of a broad range of merchandise, such as the Super Digica Taisen card game, the Digimon X Arena arcade game, the Digimon Xros Loader virtual pet, the Digimon Xros Figure Series toys, and a series of straps that were sold in capsule toy vending machines. Plot summary Multiple armies are fighting for dominance of the Digital World. Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Twilight, and the Bagra Army are each searching for the 108 Code Crowns that grant control of Zones, fractured pieces of the Digital World, and whoever gathers each of the Code Crowns will be able to combine them into their original form and become the "Digimon King", able to bend the entire Digital World to their will. The Bagra Army's goal is to transform the Digital World into a hellish realm of suffering, and Xros Heart, led by Taiki Kudou, must stop them. ;Part 1 Taiki decides to help Shoutmon and their friends and together, they form their own army, "Team Xros Heart", and depart to travel through the Digital World, collecting the Code Crowns by themselves. During their travels they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause and they face the evil minions of the Bagra Army, including the three Head Officers, Tactimon, Lilithmon and Blastmon. They also encounter rival armies Blue Flare, led by Kiriha, and Twilight, secretly led by DarkKnightmon with Nene as a tool in his schemes. After Nene is rescued from DarkKnightmon, who created the Darkness Loader to execute DigiXros without her help, and she and her Digimon companions also join Xros Heart. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon manages to steal Taiki and Kiriha's Code Crowns. Though Tactimon is defeated by teamwork by the rival groups, Bagramon uses a dimensional warp to take the Code Crowns for himself, which sends Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon and Tactimon to the human world. With Xros Heart's core members disposed of, Bagramon is reunited with his brother DarkKnightmon as he begins his reign over the Digital World. In the real world, Tactimon attempts to wreak havoc before his attempts are thwarted by Taiki and Shoutmon, who uses the power of human emotions to digivolve into OmegaShoutmon, defeating Tactimon and returning to the Digital World with Taiki. ;The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms Upon returning to the Digital World, Taiki and Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it reconstructed into a realm surrounding by Seven Kingdoms, each ruled by a "Death General" possessing their own Darkness Loader. Reunited with their Xros Heart allies, Taiki and Nene convince Kiriha to join forces with them and they set to travel together through the Kingdoms to challenge the generals and liberate the Digital World from the Bagra Army's oppression. Along the way, they also try to discover the fate of Nene's lost brother, Yuu. As they defeat the Generals, they learn that Yuu has actually joined DarkKnightmon and the Bagra Army out of a belief that in the Digital World he is free to let his fettered hostility out, but by the time the Xros Heart United Army finally challenges DarknessBagramon himself, Yuu has realized the truth and joins them. Together, and with all of the Digimon of the Digital World fighting with them, the Xros Heart United Army finally defeats DarknessBagramon and restores the Digital World. ;The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time A year has passed since Taiki and his friends saved the Digital World and the Real World from DarknessBagramon. Now Digimon from DigiQuartz, a space between the human and Digital World, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. Furthermore, a group of three called the Digimon Hunters appear and hunt these digimon by fighting and capturing them. Once captured the Hunters can use them to DigiXros with their partners to make them stronger so they can capture even stronger digimon. Eventually, with their new friend Tagiru Akashi, Taiki Kudou and Yuu Amano begin to get involve with the mysterious Digimon Hunt and the three Digimon Hunters themselves."The Cast of the New Season" Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes Digimon Xros Wars first aired on TV Asahi in Japan on July 6, 2010. Its second part, The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms, began airing on April 3, 2011, and its sequel, Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. began airing on October 2, 2011. Characters Xros Heart United Army Bagra Army *' ': The Emperor of the Bagra Army whose goal is rule both the Digital World and then the human world through the power of the Code Crown in his D5 master plan. *' ': Bagramon's younger brother, the actual leader of Twilight before rejoining the Bagra Army. However, he has his own agenda involving the Darkness Loader. *'Three Officers': Bagramon's generals who are assigned the task of gathering the Code Crown fragments. They are composed of , , and . After their purpose is over, with Tactimon destroyed, Lilithmon and Blastmon are transfered to Twilight to serve under Yuu. *'Seven Death Generals': Bagrmon's elite warriors who run the Digital World after he reformatted it in his image. Each possess their own personalized Darkness Loader. They are composed of , , , , , , and . Twilight *' ': An infiltration expert who DarkKnightmon assigned to serve as Yuu's bodyguard. Cast Japanese Digital World As opposed to previous series, the Digital World of Digimon Xros Wars has existed since before the invention of digital technology, and it's only recently that the Human World has become able to tap into and influence a small percentage of the Digital World's data. The Digital World is split into one hundred eight Zones, which are equivalent to countries. The Green Zone is the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and where Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles is located, and the group explores many more Zones as they obtain the Code Crowns. However, once Bagramon obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the Digital World into seven Lands, each based off of one of the days of the week. Theme Songs Japanese Opening 1 Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket Opening 2 Theme: New world *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: Evolution & Digixros ver. TAIKI *Artist: Kouji Wada & Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: Evolution & Digixros ver. KIRIHA *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto & Kouji Wada Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! ver. x7 *Artist: Kouji Wada, Takayoshi Tanimoto & Ayumi Miyazaki References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw2010/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon_2010/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimondeathgeneral/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms website] Category:Anime